Crimson Tears
by DreamAngelSaki
Summary: Naraku pretends to be inuyasha and says he'll kill kagome to get kikyo's soul back. Kagome see's it and thinks it's really Inuyasha and runs away for a few years. When she goes back so much is different. But so is Kagome.
1. Gone from You

Saki: So I wanted to rewrite this chapter since I wrote it FOREVER ago and it sucked sooo bad. But then I also noticed that I could not do much with it since there was not much there to begin with and I can't really add anything since it might give something away or ruin something later… I really wish I had wrote this story better… So sorry the first chapter still sucks…. But I think it is slightly better haha.

* * *

**Crimson Tears: Gone**

Her head was rushing. The branches…the wind…the pain…nothing of that mattered to her right then. Her hair was a mess, her body had cuts all on it. Only her breath and pain filled commands escaped her mouth.

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!" Screamed Kagome. A distant thud came soon after.

"Hey!! Woman get back here! What did I do?!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Kagome yelled and she stopped and turned around at him. Her eyes were red and face stained with tears. "YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"What?" Inuyasha gave her a confused look, but Kagome would not let that trick her. She had already tricked her and wouldn't let that happen again.

"Don't try to pretend you don't know! I saw you with Kikyo in the forest! You said that you'd kill me to let her have the rest of her soul back!" She turned her head to the side so she would not have to face him.

"No Kagome I didn't! What in the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yea right!" She snapped her head back up as she barked out her bitter come back. Kagome's eyes softened and she whispered, "How can I believe you? You always run off to her when you smell her." At her whisper there was still an anger and bitterness that came across. How could he?

"No Kag..." Inuyasha didn't get to finish because Kagome cut him off with a glare.

" NO INUYASHA! I'm leaving for good this time..." She whispered "So..." She didn't know what to say, looking so confused she did the only thing she could think of. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" After her many commands Kagome ran off again to the well.

'I'm sorry Sango, Miroku, Shippou... I have to leave.' Kagome thought while looking at the village for the last time. All her memories, her friends…she would never see again. 'I can't believe I didn't get to say good bye…' She looked down into the well of bone, took a deep breath and jumped in.

* * *

Saki: well ok I'm trying to re-write this so I wont keep saying my spelling sucks. Well anyway please review.


	2. Years later

Saki: So sorry I haven't upadated. I have an idea how I want it to go. Kagome has finished up high school at this point and now own and runs the shrine. And I don't own Inuyasha I'm so sad about that.

* * *

**Chapter two to crimson Tears : Years Later**

Kagome sighed and she began making her way to the well. The doors around it still had a gleam on them. She had taken care of them over the years but never once had she opened them since the day she came back. She paused at the door and took a deep breath. Placing her hand on the doors she pulled the handles and saw the well. Her heart seemed to stop for a minute, but she went down the steps slowly. Kagome ran her hand around the edge of the well and looked down in it.

She sighed in a sad way getting lost in her thoughts. 'I miss them so much. Its hard to believe its been four years. I wonder if Sango and Miroku are together? Is Shippou ok? And Inuy…no! Don't go thinking about that again!' Kagome scolded herself.

"I always think this!" Kagome said aloud frustrated at her self.

"You know you want to go." Said her little brother Sota while eating some chips. Hearing Sota's voice made Kagome jump. She gave him a mad look and pouted her lips.

"Sota, don't sneak up on me!"

"All I'm telling you is what you want; that you deny." Sota said as if Kagome was stupid. Kagome gave him a harsh look and he shrugged and turned out of the shrine, closing the doors. He leaned against the door and began to count in his head. '1,2,3' Once he was done counting he opened the door and saw nothing but the well. "Mom she finally went back!" Sota yelled excitedly as her ran into the house.

Kagome's mother's face lit up and she smiled, "Thank goodness."

**Kagome POV**

'Climbing out of the well is a lot harder then I remember.' She thought as she struggled to maneuver up the vines. 'Ok Kagome what is the plan?' Thinking to herself, 'My plan was to look from the distance and leave.' I started my way to the village. The dirt road seemed more warn then before. But the tree's were all the same, the path…everything seemed untouched.

**Normal POV**

'What if Inuyasha tries to kill me again!' Kagome stopped as soon as she thought that. Fear of that day ran threw her body. Flashbacks… the blood…the attack…the pain.

"Great, just great!" Kagome shouted bitterly to the heavens above. She looked down the road at the village in the distance. "No… I won't let that stop me.…..I hope."

As Kagome went to the village she noticed not much have changed. Which she found a relief, yet sad that she did not get to see the few things that had changed, change.

'I better go to Kaede's hut.' She thought as she made her way threw the village. Kagome began to hear whispers as she walked, she should have guessed this would happen but did not really let it stop her. She soon found her standing in the front of Kaede's hut. She took a deep breath and moved the straw door aside.

"Kaede I'm….I'm Back!" Kagome said in a timid voice. Kaede came from the other room along with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou…Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

Saki: Well here is the second chapter rewrote. Still not amazing but hey, I like it just that much better now haha. Anyways I hope you guys still like it. Love!


	3. I'm back

Saki: Yea I know that your all like what the hell is Kikyo doing in the hut and all you'll see later in this chapter. Well here is chapter three rewrote…well improved not rewrote completely lol.

* * *

**Crimson Tears: I'm Back**

"Ka…gome." Sango whispered as she rubbed her eyes in disbelief. She turned and tugged on Miroku's sleeve. "Miroku do you see her? Ss it really her?" Miroku's eyes seemed to be just as wide as Sango's as her stared upon Kagome. Kagome gave a slight blush and looked down for a second but that all would be gone in a second when she was jumped.

"Mama!" Shippou yelled as he sprung and gave her a hug around the neck.. "You're *sniff *really here!" The boy whispered and began to cry in her arms, "I missed you so much Kag…mama!" He began to hug her tighter as if he would never let go.

"Hi everyone." Kagome greeted as she looked at everyone while patting Shippou's back in effort to comfort him. "I'm back…"

"Kagome just don't say that!" Sango scolded but soon vanished as she ran up and gave her friend a hug. "Where have you been!?"

"Ummm well… I…" Kagome tried to say something. Anything. Though she could not just tell them what happened. Apparently Inuyasha must not have if he was still there…right? Miroku saw she had a difficult time and thought he would cut in.

"That's not important right now!" He smiled but then got a serious face, which worried Kagome. "I must do something that I haven't for a long time." Kagome took a big gulp preparing herself.

(We all know what's next)

Kagome closed her eyes for a second as she hears Miroku approach her. That is until she felt something on her butt and her eyes snapped over followed by a SLAP!.

"MIROKU!" The girls yelled.

"What I do?" Miroku asked innocently as if he did nothing wrong. He began to rub his face with a smile and chuckled, "Kagome my dear, I dare say that slap of yours has gotten very weak."

"Oh yea how about we try that again then!?" Kagome laugh along with Sango.

As they began to tease and chat with one another, Kagome was oblivious to the two pairs of eyes that were on her the entire time.

**Inuyasha's POV**

'Oh God…she's back.' I thought. My eyes were tricking me…. But my nose says its her…that stupid monk grabbing her. Though I found no strength to do anything about it since my body was still in shock.

**Kikyos POV**

'No, no she's back!' I began to bite my lip out of frustration, looking at the group. 'That bitch thinks she can come back and be happy? I think not. Inuyasha needs to stop looking at her…No matter. Once we tell her why I'm here she'll be gone for good.'

**Normal POV later around the fire**

As there was a silence around the fire Shippou had to ask.

"So Kagome why have you decided to come back after all?" Kagome looked startled for a moment and began to think of something quick.

"Well my brother pushed me back in the well and….." She thought back on the spot, not wanting to admit she wanted to come back on her own.

"And….." They asked and leaned forward looking at her. Kagome sigh and put on a serious face.

"You guys haven't finished the jewel right?" Kagome asked even though she knew the answer.

"Kagome, who did you know that?" Miroku asked curious to how she would know such a thing.

Kagome began to dig threw her pocket and pull out, what appeared to be, half of jewel. The group gasped and began to huddle around her looked at the jewel. All except Kikyo that is, who has been quiet all day.

"Kagome, how'd you get that?!" Inuyasha asked quickly with a surprised look on his face. Kagome mentally rolled her eyes.

'Wow the first thing he asked was about the jewel.' But instead of being sarcastic like in her mind she answered him truthfully, "I found it in my time."

* * *

Saki: Well there is another chapter down The next chapter is were the evil plot is reviled. Please review positively or i dont want it:)


	4. Lost Time

Saki: Hey everyone! I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to update! I moved and a lot of other things! So I'm back now I hope you like this chapter! I don't own the beloved Inu! Oh yes thank to all who reviewed. I love you all!

* * *

**Crimson Tears: Lost Time**

"I found it in my time." Kagome said. Everyone in the group was surprised even Kikyo.

"You –Your time, Kagome?" Sango repeated in disbelief. How could they have not been able to have found the whole jewel?

"Yes." Kagome sighed and looked down at it sadly. "In my time it was with a child."

"How did you get it? Kagome… you didn't kill him did you?" Miroku asked finding it near impossible to think Kagome would do such a thing.. Kagome frowned at the question in response.

"Of course not! I would never ever do that! I….had some help." Kagome said trailing off avoiding her friend's questionable gazes.

"From who?" Shippou asked. Kagome laughed a bit then tried to change the subject.

"Well not important!" She said shaking off the question. "When I got it though I sensed even more jewel shards. That's why I thought you guys might not get the entire jewel. Because there are still shards in my time." Kagome said. Everyone went quiet at Kagome's statement.

"Well even though I hate to say it….Kagome might be right. The jewel was shattered into thousands of pieces. No matter how fast we'd move. we might not. We are only human." Miroku said but jumped when Kagome shot up from her spot.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked.

'I feel… jewels shard. But why hasn't Kikyo said anything about it?' Kagome pondered as she looked at everyone. Then Kagome thought of something.

'Maybe…maybe Kikyo lost her ability to sense the jewel shards. And that's why they might not have found them all in time.' Kagome almost gasped at her idea.

"Kikyo, you sense it don't you?" Kagome asked Kikyo though Kagome was very bitter towards her. Kikyo's eye's went a little wide but no one seemed to noticed.

"Ah…Ah, yes I do." Kikyo said in a whisper.

"Is it a jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded though she did not look at him.

"Let's g…. Wait I smell wolf." Inuyasha said pissed. Then they all went out of the hut to see a tornado looking thing. Then when it disappeared they saw Kouga with a huge smile on his face.

"Kagome! I thought you were gone forever!" Kouga said as he went up and hugged Kagome. Kikyo bit her lip.

'Things weren't going as Naraku and I have planned.'

**FLASH BACK IN THE FOREST LATE AT NIGHT**

(ME: like about a year after Kagome ran away)

"So we got rid of her for good it seems. She's been gone for a year." Said a cold male voice. Kikyo turned her head to where the voice came.

"Your late Naraku." Kikyo said annoyed.

"My apologies, I had to take care of something." He said with a cold smile making his way to her.

"But back to my reincarnation. Yes I do think she is gone for good. Soon Inuyasha will trust me and I will take him to hell with me." Kikyo said with a smile.

"But I have an other plan. If she comes back, many things will go wrong. And when she does, there is no doubt that little wolf Kouga will be with Inuyasha and stay up protect Kagome." Naraku said with a temper.

"Well, what would be the plan?"

"Remember are plan is: separate Inuyasha and Kagome. Then I can take Kagome in as my wife and consume her in my body and become more powerful then the jewel shard could ever make me." Naraku said. "And, in return for helping me you get revenge on Inuyasha."

"Yes but why consume her?" Kikyo asked in an annoyed tone. Deep down she was jealous he wanted Kagome not her. Naraku smirked, knowing that's what she meant.

"Because Kagome is 100 times as stronger as you'll ever be." He said simply. She glared at him coldly and stood up strong.

"Just because I can't sense the jewel shards any more doesn't mean she more powerful then me!" Kikyo yelled losing her temper.

"Yes it does. And don't raise your tone with me. Or I won't tell you were the jewel shards are anymore." Naraku said. "How long do you think they would want you around if they figured out that you couldn't find the shards anymore?"

(ME: like he's been telling her for a while were the jewel shards are. So it makes it look like she can sense them. Oh and when demons will attack,)

"Naraku, why do you want me to tell Inuyasha were the shards are? And when your demon's will attack? You make it seem like your powering him up." Kikyo said.

He smirked. Kikyo frowned at his gesture.

"All part of my plan." Naraku said under his breath, so Kikyo couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Nothing. I must go now." He said quickly before disappearing into the shadows before Kikyo could say another word.

"Wait you never told me the back up plan!" Kikyo yelled and turned looking around the forest.

"That will have to wait till another time." She heard him say.

"Why?" She asked but received no answer. A second later she found out as Inuyasha pushed through the bushes.

"Kikyo, what are you doing out in the forest at this time by yourself? I woke up and you weren't there. I was worried." Inuyasha said with a half angry half relieved face.

'So he's the reason.' Kikyo thought.

"I'm find Inuyasha." Kikyo said and began to walk back to the camp. Remembering what Naraku had said to her making her anger grow.

_'Because Kagome is 100 times as stronger as you'll ever be'_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Kikyou looked at Kagome with hate and coldness in her eyes. Kouga was still hugging her and talking to her. Then she heard what Kouga said next which made her jump slightly.

"Kagome, I think you should stay and trace with me instead of Mutt Face."

Everyone looked displeased by this suggestion and Shippou took Kagome's hand.

"No way!" Inuyasha barked and stepped closer to Kouga. Kagome turned her head to them slightly.

"Actually…I think I will."

* * *

Saki: Ok end of that chapter! I hope you all like it. Won't update till 30 reviews! Oh and how would you all like Kikyou to die? And should Kagome go with Kouga? Well you tell me the first people who tell me before I hit 30 I will pick one of there idea's to kill Kikyo and if Kagome goes with Kouga or not!


	5. Promise Me

Saki: Ok people I'm back! I'm sooo happy I have 30 reviews! Ok well I counted and well you'll see what happens. And thanks for the idea TheDarkAngel101! I'm not going to completely use it...well something like it! Oh and thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

I would put all your names but there are to many! Oh and people don't worry this is a Inu/Kag fic! Not a Koga/Kag! So don't worry about that! Well anyway I'll start the stories before you all start throwing things at me. Lol oh and before i forget...I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

**Crimson Tears: Promise Me**

"Actually Inuyasha I think I will." Kagome said. (Sorry guys that's what won! But remember not a Koga/Kag.)

"What!?" They group yelled in surprise. And looked at her with a confused look.

"Fine, if Kagome is going with Koga then I'm going too!" Sango said with a stern face. The group spun around and gave her a looked like she was crazy. She wasn't going to lose Kagome all over again.

"Well if they're going then I'm going too!" Shippou said and crossed his arms over his chest that was puffed out.

"And I will also go with you all." Miroku added. "To keep them from all falling apart." He chuckled.

"Wait a minute! I said Kagome! Not all of you! It be like me traveling with all of you, Minus the Mutt and the Clay Pot (ohhhhh burn!)" Koga's temper spat out. Inuyasha's eye began to twitched.

"Hey Kikyou isn't a clay pot!" Inuyasha yelled bringing up a fist. Koga smirked when he saw Kagome's shocked face.

"Really. I think she is. She made of dirt and bones. Tell me, when it starts to rain does she turn to mud?" Koga asked smirking. Everyone gasped. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga (Saki: Thank you sooooo much whitetiger-isabella!)

"That's it I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha growled. But before he could do anything Kikyou shot and arrow at Koga's face. Kagome seeing this moved as quick as ever and grabbed it between her two fingers about an inch from Koga's face. Then the arrow turned to ash. Everyone was very still, not moving or blinking. Until Sango broke the silence.

"K-k-Kagome how did you do that?"

Kagome sighed rubbing her temples.

"I still have many things I haven't told you." Kagome mumbled and looked toward the ground as she put her arm down from Koga's face.

"Koga, how about you come with us? I made a promise and it was to finish the jewel shard." Kagome said. "But I think I'll need his help too." Kagome added with a smile.

"Whose help lady Kagome?" Miroku asked curiously. Kagome looked up at them and laughed.

"Hehe you'll see! I have to go back to my time to get…." Kagome began to say but Inuyasha cut her off.

"No way! Last time you didn't come back for a long time!"

"Last time you tried to kill me!" Kagome shot back with a harsh glare. Everyone gasped when Inuyasha looked down not denying it.

"Last time I turned full demon!" Inuyasha yelled back his face written with hurt and some confusion.

"Inuyasha I saw you! You were your normal half-demon self!" Kagome said then she turned around to Koga.

"Koga can you give me a ride to the bone eaters well?" Kagome asked sweetly knowing she'd get what she'd want. Koga nodded and allowed Kagome on his back. She could hear Inuyasha growling lowly as she did.

"Don't worry I promise I'll be back." Kagome swore before Koga ran her to the well.

**AT THE WELL**

Right as Kagome was about to jump into the well he grabbed her hand and spoke.

"Kagome you'll be back right? I don't want you gone for so long again." Kagome smiled at him.

"I will I promise." Kagome said. And then jumped down the well.

**IN KAGOMES TIME**

Sota's mouth dropped open as he noticed Kagome enter the house.

"Oh no, Mom! Mom! Kagome's already back!" Sota yelled in a panicky. Kagome sweat dropped and began to make her way to her room.

"Sota, I just came back to get my stuff." Kagome said. Sota looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Mom mom! Kagome is going back!" Sota yelled. Kagome sweat dropped again.

"Sota make up your mind." Then she made her way p the stairs to her room and opened her door. There was a boy Kagome's age with blond hair and blue eyes in her room. He look like a normal person except he had two blue strips on his face and he had two fox ears on his head. Kagome smiled at him.

"Hey Ryu." She went up and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Saki: ok ok enough of that chapter! Do all like? Oh and who is this boy in Kagome's room! Oh how will this story end? A Kag/inu of coarse. I still suck at spelling so sorry guys! Well anyway review I want…..35 reviews! Ok bye bye now! No flames plz.


	6. You Fear Me

Yes yes I bet your all are surprised that I am updating so quick. I know me too. Lol. Well any who I bet you all want to know who Ryu is. Yes he is an OC. My Charater! Ummm he's not going with anyone that I know of right now. Well lets go!

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ryu." Kagome said and hugged him. He pulled her away.

"Kagome! Where have you been I've been worried!" Ryu yelled a little flame came from his mouth. (like when the anime person get mad he doesn't have fire breath) Kagome sweat dropped.

"Oh I've been..no where." Kagome said.

"She's been in the well." Sota yelled from outside her door. Ryu glared at Kagome.

"Kagome! You could have been killed! By the idiot of a half breed!" Ryu doesn't like Inuyasha eighter.

"Ryu I have to go back! I made a promise! And we'll be dangering the people here! In are time!" Kagome said.

"There's no way your going back!" Ryu yelled. Kagome smirked at him.

"Ya and who says so?" Kagome said.

"Me!" Ryu said.

5 Minutes later

Kagome is packing in her old back pack. Ryu in the coner glaring at her. Kagome sighed.

"Oh ya Ryuuu. Mom bought suckers (cany suckers) yesterday losts of them." Ryu smiled and ran down stairs. Kagome smiled. And went back to packing. When she was done Ryu came back in with 2 suckers in his mouth.

"Ryu…could you…could you come with me?" Kagome asked. Ryu smiled at her.

"Kagome. I wouldn't let you go with out me!" Ryu said with a smile. They began to walk to the well.

"Hey sis remember your dead line is in one month!" Sota yelled.

"I now I brought every thing!" Kagome said. Then Ryu and Kagome jumped down the well.

IN INUYASHA'S TIME

Shippo sat on the ege of the well. Then a blue (or is in pink?) light some from the well. He smelt Kagome's sent. And another he didn't really know. Then something black went in front of him and landed behind him. He quickly turned around to see a demon (Ryu) holding on to Kagome's waist.

"ahhhhh Ryu did you have to move so fast?" Kagome said with swirly eyes.

"sorry." Ryu said with a sweat drop.

"hey get away from Kagome!" Shippo yelled. They looked at him. Then Koga came running in. (oh boy trouble. Puts army hat on lol) then a close up came on Ryu's arm around Kagomes waist. Koga glared at Ryu.

"GET YOUR ARM OFF MY KAGOMES WAIST!" Koga yelled. Ryu moved his arm off Kagomes waist.

"I was just helping her out of the well." Ryu said. Now Sango Miroku Inuyahsa and the bitch…I mean Kikyou were there. They all looked at Ryu.

"Kagoomeeee there staring at meee-ee!" Ryu said in a whining voice. Kagome sweatdroped.

"Clam down Ryu." Kagome said.

"Kagome do you know this demon?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Everyone this is Ryu. He's been helping me get jewel shards and other things in my time." Kagome said.

"Hey everyone!" Ryu said with a smile. They all were quiet.

"Are you the one who taught Lady Kagome to move so fast?" Miroku asked. Ryu turned his head slowly to Kagome flames were his back ground.

"You used the 'Dancing flame Wind'!" He asked with gritted teeth. Kagome smiled inoccently.

"Ehehehe."

"Ahhh Kagome I told you not to use that with out me present!" Ryu said.

"I know but I had to save a friend." Kagome said.

"Oh but you know the punishment for breaking the rules don't you?" Ryu said with an evil smile. Kagome lost color in her face.

"But Ryu I don't want more training!" Kagome said.

"You have to wake up ar 4am run 100 laps, do 200 sit ups and 50 push ups." Ryu named some of the things.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome said coviering her ears. "I'm not listening!"

**OK alittle later. In the hut**.

"So you and Lady Kagome have been getting Jewel shards in Lady Kagome's time?" Miroku asked.

"That's right!" Kagome and Ryu said at the same time. They all began to talk. Kagome looking out the hut's window.

"You guys I'm going to go out side for a second." Kagome said. Walking out of the hut.

Kagome sat down in the field. Then she turned around to see Inuyasha. Her heart skipped a beat. Inuyasha with his very good hearing ME: and cute lol ears heard it. He had a sad face on.

"Ka…Kagome. I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered.

"Ya sure okay." Kagome said.

"No its not okay Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"yes it is!" She whisperd.

"No its not! Your afraid of me!" Inuyasha said. She didn't say anything.

"Kagome I didn't mean what I said." Inuyasha said. She stood up and slapped him.

"Don't you say that! Don't you dare say that! If you didn't then you wouldn't have done it!" Kagome screamed.

"But Kagome I can' barely remember it!" Inuyasha said. She glared at him and ran into the hut. Inuyasha soon after but sat down quietly next to Kikyou how heard what they said.

'Damn the spell is wearing off.' Kikyou thought.

FLASHBACK at the well when Kagome ran away

(there will be many in this story I think)

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at he jumped in the well for the 15th time. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Kagome come back! I need you!" He yelled. Then he heard something and saw Kikyou in the clearing.

"You! What did you do!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyou walked over to him.

"I did nothing my dear Inuyasha." Kikyou said. Kikyou went and kissed Inuyasha. (ME:barfs,gags ahhhhhh the horror! This is worse then anything in the horror world!)

After a second or so Inuyasha fell to his need and held his head in pain.

"Ahhhh! Whats happing?" He yelled.

"hahahaha!" Kikyou laughed as Inuyasha fell asleep.

INUYASHAS DREAM

'_Kikyou I'll kill Kagome so you can get all your soul back so we can be together.' Inuyasha heard. Inuyasha turned to see him and Kikyou._

"What the hell? That's me! No wait! I'm me!" Inuyasha yelled. He tried to move but couldn't.

'_you you'll kill her for me?" Kikyou asked._

'_Yes I will.' Dream Inuyasha said._

'Did I really promise that?' Inuyasha thought.

'_Ahhhh Inuyasha! STOP!' Inuyasha now saw himself chasing Kagome. Trying to kill her with his claws. _

'So that's what happened. Why couldn't I remember before?' Inuyasha thought ME:duh cause the bitch of a Miko but this spell on you to think this. When its no real. Well it's Naraku anyway.

END OF FLASH BACK

'This is going to be a problem. I need to be rid of that girl.' Kikyou thought.

---------------------------------------------

ok ok enough. Ummm if u have ANY questions just ask cause this is a really confusing chapter. I know. Sorry. It will explain its self later. But we know that Kikyou put a spell on Inuyasha. And the dream mode with Kikyou and Naraku as Inuyasha. Kay?


	7. Real chapter 7: Ryu

Disclimer:Like omg I'm back from the dead! Its so good to be back on fanfiction! DreamangelSakky has returned.

Reveiwers: FINALLY!

Sakky sweatdrops Sakky: Well hey sorry I had the hugest writters block! And I still suck at spelling…… looks around and then eat ramen well anyway Inuyasha really isnt my favorite anime anymore ut I still….like… it btu I want to post my Naruto story up. But why am I telling you about that one? Oh well well thanks for the long wait you guys i'll try to make this open really long. Because now that I'm some-what a better writter I like to write longer. Oh and I might re say things or say things that weren't menchened in the other chapters. I cant remember my own story…. That's sad… but that shows hoe long its been. I wish I had it saved somewhere. I'll need to do that some time. Soooooooo….oh ya I don't own Inuyasha….. AND I'M SO SORRY FOR PUTTING UP A DIFFERENT CHAPTER! AND THANKS TO THE PERSON WHO REVEIWED AND LIKED THE OTHER CHAPTER!

That Night

Kagome stood up late writing some more of her book. About the band of Seven.

" Hey Kag you should get some sleep." Came the sleepy voice of Sango. Kagome smiled.

"don't worry I will but I'm used to pulling all nighters like this." Kagome said.

"So is that book about us?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"I have novels, books, and my favorite are the picture books." Kagome said.

"woah Kagome you sure have got to be famous I guess." Sango looked at what she was writing but Kagome then put it to her cheast.

"You cant read it yet, its not finished." Kagome said sticking out her toung. Sango sighed. Kagome frowned a bit but then smiled. "But here you can see some of my rough sketches for the new kids book." Kagome said pulling out her sketch pad. Sango saw the first page amd gasped. It was a picture of her and Kilala. But something wast right.

"Kagome we don't have any faces." Kagome nodded.

"In my books I want them to imagen how you look. Give them there own thoughts of you guys. But of course I tell them what you look like. But in all my childerns books you guys don't have any faces." Sango nodded and kept flipping threw them. She had her and Miroku. Sango glared at Kagome but then continued to flip. She had just about everyone. Bancostu, The peach man, the lighting brothers, Lady Keady, even the God tree. But on the very few last pages where all of them together, (Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and herself, and Inuyasha.) but on the last page was Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing and holding each other. Kagome sighed when she saw that.

"Ya that one you werent supposed to see." Kagome said looking at the gound.

"Kagome…." Sango said then wanting to make her friend feel better brought something else up. "So is that Ryu guy real close to you?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her blankly for a second then smiled and nodded.

"Ya really….well when this book is done and when you can read it it will explain everything with perfect detail. And my perfect ending." Kagome said with blank eyes.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked worriedly for her friend. Kagome nodded.

"Well anyway I'm turning in for the night." Kagome stetched and laied on her sleeping bag. 'Ryu…' was what she thought before she went to bed.

Morning

"Good morning!" Kagome sang when she entered Kayade's hut. (Can someone give me the right way to spell the lady's name?)  
"Good Morning Child. Why are thee so happy this morning?" Kayade asked.

"Well I got alittle more on this book done and my last one of my seriouse is almost done too!" Kagome said with a smiled.

"Then will you make a new story, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"If there's a new adventure Miroku." Kagome said with a sighed. "But I don't know if I could take another long one." Kagome said with a light chukle.

"Hey mama what are we going to to today?" Shippo asked poping up on Kagome's head.

"Ummm I really didn't have anything planned. I thought we were going to start out looking for the jewel shards." Kagome said. "I felt on last night. So I think we should get going on it as soon as possible." Kagome said.

"You felt a jewel shard and you didn't wake us up so we could get it?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes.

'This again.'

"Inuyasha I didn't want to wake them up. Besides it wasn't moving and it still isnt! So I suggest we drop the subject that I didn't wake you up last night and ger to it before it does start to move!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha yelled something back. And it went back and forth.

"Doesn't this seem firmilar?" Miroku asked with one eye open which was looking at Sango. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Just like before."

"Come on stop fooling around! We need to get going!" Kikiyo yelled. The two stoped yelling but continuing to glare at one another.

"Were they always like that?" Ryu asked kind of freaked out at how they didn't seem to get tired of yelling. And he thought he saw Kagome mad before. Shippo, Miroku and Sango nodded to Ryu's obiouse question. Then Koga came out of the room. His eyes were half open and still looked tired.

"Whaz goin on?" Koga asked.

"Were about to get moving you lazy ass wolf!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Koga got an aniem vein on his head.

"What was that you damn mutt!" Koga barked back. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango sighed and left the hut. Ryu following right behind them. And so they were off. Inuaysha would easily catch up. Proably bringing Bitch…..i mean Kikiyo with him. (Sakky: Oh I just got so used to calling her that. Kikiyo will die a horrible death yes bwa! DIE KIKIYO! Does anyone notice I keep changing the way to spell her name? I could care less though. TT looks around parinoidly and then goes back to typing see? I have gotten much crazier sence you saw me last!)

After twenty minutes of walking quietly they heard the yelling of Inuyasha behind them.

"Why the hell did you guys leave like that?" Inuyasha asked and placed Kikiyo on the ground. (he was giving her a piggy back ride)

"You'd catch up easily enough. What kept you?" Kagome asked not looking as the two walked beside each other.

" Had to beat that Wolf because he wanted to come. But I showed him his place." Inuyasha said with a victory smile.

"You told him that his wolf brother things needed him didn't you?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha fell anime style.

"Did not!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Suuuuuuuure Inuyasha." Shippo said with the most sarcasum in the world.

"So anyway the jewel still hasn't moved at all its really close. But why would it stay still?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Kagome I guess you don't know this but there's a town this way. It was built in you abcence." Sango said. Kagome nodded then they came to the town and Kagome walked up to a small shop.

"Ahhh do you see something you like young lady?" Asked the old lady. Kagome gasped as she saw one of her familes oldest airlooms on the shop stand with a piece of the shard on it.

"How much for that vase?" Kagome asked. The old smiled.

"Oh this? It isnt worth that much."

"Then we'll take it." Miroku said and paied for the vase. The old lady smirked and nodded.

"Thank you for your business." She said in a cold sary tone. Then they began to walk out of the village.

"That was easy enough."Sango said.

"Well its a lot better then having to battel for it." Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome why do you continue to look at the vase?" Kikiyo asked. Kagome was shocked that she was talking to her but said.

"Well its just that….that's one of my families airlooms. I'm just wondering how on earth it will make it to my time." Kagome said.

"Well that doesn't matter right now, but did anyone notice how that older lady acted once we bought the vase?" Miroku asked. Sango and Shippo nodded. Then Kagome shreiked.

"Oh no! My bag! My bag with all my drawings and writing things is gone! I left it on the ground next to the stand!" Kagome said. Ryu sighed and hit Kagome over the head.

"I told you not to be so cluess like that!" Ryu yelled. Inuyasha watching waiting for Kagome to start and yell at Ryu like she always did with him but it never came all she said was.

"Please can we go get it back Ryu?" Inuyasha took this as a surprise. Ryu sighed and bent down.

"Get on my back it will be a lot easier." Kagome did as she was told. "We'll meet with you guy. Keep going it wont take that long." They group nodded and take walking.

"So like do we break the vase to get the jewel from it?" Miroku asked.

"Baka! We cant do that! Kagome said this is a family airloom! It wont be if you break it!" Sango yelled at him.

"Here let me try." Inuyasha said. He took his claw and began to stratch around it then the jewel poped off and the paint that was under the jewel wasn't touched at all.

"Woah inuaysha that was amazin-" Shippo's words of praise were cut short by a dark laughter of a wemon. Then vase began to glow purple and Inuyasha let it go but the vase floated in thin air.

"HAHAHA! You just broke the seal on that vase." Came the voice of the an old lady. Then a old wemon appered from the vase. Inuyasha smirked his trade mork cocky smirk.

"I can take on this old Lady! I don't even have to use Tetsiga." Inuyahsa said. (thanks to the person who gave me the swords name but I don't have accese to get it so I have to spell it wrong again. Sorry but thanks again. I'll spell it right next chapter I promise!)

Inuyasha flewed his claws but then some blue shield appered and sent him flying. But the wemon used some spell to make the jewel that Inuyasha had float to her Kikiyo pulled out an arrow. But then remembered that she didn't have her powers.

"Stand back! Wind Tunnel!" Miroku pulled the breads from his hand and tried to suck her up but it did nothing. He wrapped his hand again. Shippo was hiding behind a bush about to cry but didn't…yet. The old lady laughed.

"What foolish tries." The old lady floated tword Sango.

"Sango move!" Miroku yelled but Sango seemed to be hypmotized by the wemans eyes.

"Good now give me your youth…. It truly is wasted on young." The weman said. Soon Sango seemed to age and the old weman didn't start to look that old. Her gray hair turned to brown and her dull red eyes began to glow back with her youth. Her outfit turned into a prietiess outfit.

"Great my hair, my eyes, my voice! Its all so lovely!" Said the weman who wasn't to old anymore. "Finally I, Takiko am young again!" Sango who looked like she was getting older by the second fell to her knees.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled now back from where ever he was hit. (Sakky: Lala Land! Story takers throw shoes and other things at Sakky ok ok back to the story)

"Oh so your back. Give me all all your jewels! With that I will be able to seal my youth!" Takiko said like a maniac.

"Pa-leez! I won't let you have our jewel shards if my life depended on it!" Inuyasha said.

'Is Kagome still not back?' Inuyasha looked worriedly over his shoulder. Kikiyo knew what he was thinking and glared.

"Well it just so happens you life does depend on it! So if you don't give them to me I'll take them by force!" Takiko yelled.

"Ha! You could never hurt me!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha get down!" Came Kagome's voice. Inuyasha felt something strong coming twords him and dunked down. A arrow with Kagome's pink power stiff was all over it. It hit Takiko's blue jewel that was on her necklace. Soon Takiko began to age fast and soon she turned to dust.

"Great aim Kagome! I'm glad we worked on it." Inuyasha heard Ryu praise Kagome. They gave each other a high five. Kagome went over to the pile of ashed and picked up the jewel, which purifid it. Making one of Kagome's jewel shards from the futur disapper. Which they didn't know at the moment.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled as she shook the still old Sango. She had passed out some time between her losing her youth and falling down.

"Oh god Sango! Ryu please-" Kagome began but then Ryu put his finger to her lip and nodded. Then he closed his eye and when he opened them they were blank. His blue eyes were only that. Then he began to chant under his breath and then a small orb began to apper in front of him. Then when the orb stoped glowing Ryu's eyes turned to normal and he bent down and gently put the orb that floats about Sango's unmoving body. The orb began to disapper and Sango began to look normal. Sango slowley opened her eyes.

"W-what happened?" She asked weaily. Kagome laughed.

"Nothing it was just a nightmare." Kagome said.

"It feels like it was." Sango said. Inuyasha noted that she looked beat.

"Come on lets call it for a night." Inuyasha said surprising everyone.

"R-really Inuyasha?" Kagome said in disbeilf. He nodded.

"Whats wrong with you guys you act like you havent seen someone nice before." Inuyasha said.

"Ya we have but not that much of you Inuyasha." Shippo said now reappering.

"Yes rest sounds nice." Ryu said with a tired smile. Kagome gasped.

"Ryu are you ok! I know that probably really took that out of you. You havent really used your powers in a long time." Kagome said. Ryu nodded.

"I'm fine no need to worry, really." Kagome sighed but nodded.

"What ever you say Ryu." Kagome said and then they set up camp. While they where Sango volinteered her and Miroku to find firewood. When the two were walking Miroku spoke first.

"Soooo Sango what did you what to say? You wouldn't volinteered us to get firewood. By ourselves." Miroku said with a perverted crooked smile.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about! Its about Kikiyo!" Sango said angerly.

"Ok ok so I did look at her back side but I still love you my lovely Sango!" Miroku confessed. Sango had an anime vein.

"Not that eighter! Did you noticed that Kikiyo didn't sence the jewel shard that Kagome did! And that she pulled out her arrow but then didn't fire it?" Sango asked.

"Well now that you menchen it… ya." Miroku said.

"See I think Kikiyo is losing her powers. While else would she not be helping us?" Sango wondered out loud.

"Maybe she's testing out Kagome's improved powers. Or maybe she's just to much of a stuck up bitch to help. Either way or both." Miroku said. Sango sighed.

"I just have a feeling….like we're missing something…something important…I still don't trust her Miroku." Sango looked worried and paced back and forth.

"I don't trust Kikiyo eighter. But then again somethings different about Kagome that's she's not telling us. And I want to know more about that Ryu guy. And what is Kagome writing?" Sango's head snaped up when Miroku menchend the book.

"Kagome told me, 'When this book is done and when you can read it it will explain everything with perfect detail. And my perfect ending.' What do you think she means by 'My perfect ending'? and when she said it her eyes…her eyes where different." Sango said. Miroku shook his head.

"Only Kagome can tell us. I only hope she tells us soon."

Kagome

Kagome was under a treee sketching Ryu who was asleep in a tree. The moon was behind him and when the wind played with his hair it made him look perfect. (and when I say played with his hair I mean like the wind blew his hair around) Kagome heard shuffeling in the bush. She quickly closed her sketch book.

"Yes who is it?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha came from the bush. Kagome froze.

'He wont try anything with Ryu so close right?' Kagome thought taking a quick glace at a sleeping Ryu. Inuyasha sighed when he smelt her fear.

"Don't worry Kagome. I wont do anything." Inuyasha said sitting with his leg crossed about five feet away from her. It was silent for a long time.

"So did you take notes about that Takiko lady?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked confused. Inuyasha closed one eye and with the other one looked at Kagome.

"I mean for your book. She's another one. Maybe you can start writing about your new adventures trying to get the old jewel shards so it bad things wont happen in your time." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked alittle surprised….oh hell who am I triying to kid. She was damn shocked.

"Why…why do you care so much now?" Kagome stuttered out.

"Well I….i don't know." Inuyasha said.

'I wonder how Kagome's writes about me…. Maybe in her books I'm the guy who yells at her and fights with her. And the murderer.' Inuyasha thought gloomily.

"Well I cant let you read anything…but you can look at my kids picture book." Kagome said blanking out about the pic of Inuyasha and Kikiyo kissing. Though when he fliped threw the pages he didn't say anything about them not having faces. Kagome then wondered what picture he was looking at for so long was. Her heart skiped a beat thinking it was the one of them kissing. But when she looked over he was looking at the picture of Inuyasha and her self stilling on the hill looking at the night sky. Inuyasha was about to flip to the next page. The last one Kagome tried to stop him but it as to late. Then it was silent.

"Kagome…how did you….when did you…" Inuyasha couldn't get his words out.

"It's kinda burned in my memory. Every little detail…" Kagome said not looking at Inuyasha in the eyes. Inuyasha reched out to grab Kagome's face. But she flinched and scooted back. "Kagome….Kagome look at me…." Inuyasha said. Kagome kept her head down. She quickly stood up and ran to there sleeping bags in tears.

"Sorry… I have to go!" Kagome said while she ran. After a minute of just standing there stupidly. Inuyasha heard Ryu's voice from right behind him.

"You. I need to talk to you." Ryu said with seriouse eyes and a straight face. Inuyasha nodded. Ryu lead Inuyasha deep in the forest.

"We seriously need to talk. We need to sort out a few things. First off do you like Kagome or not!" Ryu asked quickly. Inuyasha stood threre.

"Well I…"

Kikiyo

(Sakky:BAHAHAHAHA! I KNOW WHEN TO LEAVE YOU HANGING!))

"It didn't work Naraku! She wasn't scared away! She seemed to have even gotten stronger!" Kikiyo yelled at the man with the baboon fur.

"Maybe she didn't just get strong… maybe she's had that power the whole she's been back." Came his cool and chilling voice. Then he smirked. "She'll be a great lacky. I want her to work for me. I want her!" Kikiyo glared at him.

"I'm just as stong as her." Kikiyo said. Naraku smirked more.

"Last time I cheacked you couldn't even fire your air with alittle power. And her's was over flowing with power. Isnt that right Kohana?" Naraku asked. A girl with brown hair and red eyes appered beside him bowing.

"The plan went great. I think I did a great job being my dead twin sister if you ask me. But I have a feeling the two lovers know about Kikiyo's fading powers." Kohana said.

"Well that's not good. Not good at all. Kikiyo you need to be hurt and out of the picture for the while. If you keep traveling with them and Kagome feels the shards and you don't then they'll get suspisoue." Naraku said. Kikiyo gasped.

"You cant do that!" Kikiyo said. Naraku and Kohana smirked.

"Oh he can do anything." Kohana said. Kikiyo glared at her.

"Fine what do I have to do?" Kikiyo asked.

"Nothing. I'll take care of everything." Naraku said. "You should go. They'll wonder where you've been for so long." Naraku said. Kikiyo nodded and disappered. When Naraku knew she was gone he told Kohana,

"Get rid of her. I don't want someone as pathertic as her working with me. If you fail then make it look likethe demon you used messed up. I don't want her complaining to me later about how I tried to kill her. But I know you my dear Kohana. You wont fail me. And if you do you'll get it right next time." Naraku said and kissed Kohana's hand. Kohana smirked.

"Mission: Destroy Kikiyo and Bring Kagome to our side. I love it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakky: Sorry if my spelling sucks I'm not editing it cause I want it up ASAP. Well happy? My plan was just to have five pages but it ended up being seven…. Well I was making this up as I went so ya……… if it sucks…..don't tell me….lie and say its good. And thanks to all of you! I love your reveiws! no flames pleasze. If you want to hurt me just read it and don't even hit the review button. And lets see…I want more fluff in the next chapter. What do you guys think. This chapter was seriouse and I think the next one will be too…. But ohhh what is Inuyasha anwser? You'll never guess. And I mean it! Oh and if you want to know Kohana was pretending to be her dead sister Takiko. And you'll see what happens to the vase and ummm ohhhhh I really wanna say Ryu's past! Its sooooo kool! Should I menchen that in the next chapter? Like he and inu are talking and he tells him about it? Cause the real past of him and Kagome is sweet but bitter sweet…hey I like that title…. NEXT CHAPTER IS 'BITTERSWEET'! PLZ REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS! I LUB YOU ALL BYEBYE Fly's away on her one black wing and one white wing Ta-chan pulls her back

Ta-chan: No you don't! whats this? Pulls out picture of Kiba I found it under you pillow.

Sakky: I…..i…… I can explain….

Ta-chan get anime vein and hits Sakky over the head

Sakky: Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow!

Tatsu: Never mind now where is that Naru atory! I want my Gaara!

Ta-chan: Ha me and Kiba are already in it! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHH! (laughs more like shes the queen of the earth.)) Tatsu glares at Mimi, which is my other nickname/penname. So I might go by eighter one….

Mimi: Well…… I really need to go! flys off


	8. Bitter Sweet

Sakky: Hey another chapter! Acctally I got a flame in my other story which made me really sad and depressed so that's why this one didn't come out for a while. So if you want to be pissed at someone its 'Enraged Kurpin'. But ya plz some one tell me they like OC pairings. I mean she called my other girl in my other story and Mary Sue or what its called. And shes not! So plz some one tell me its good or fake a nice review on my other story 'Falling for her like snow' but not till I update the better version. And she said like she was a TRUE FAN on fanfiction. But doesn't that mean the FAN writes it and with there own charater? Plz some one comfort me Holds Naruto doll no no seriosuly I'm acctally happy I got it. It shows me I need to get better at writing and I'm happy to get this chapter up. Or maybe cause my Best friend cussed the girl out? Who knows? smiles evily ok ok sooo here are some thanks and answers.

To ally: Thanks sooo much! I feel loved. And if you want to see Kikyou in pain your'll REALLY love this chapter. Or any other Kikyo hater people.

To Dark-Inu-Princess: hey thanks for the encoragment of my spelling! And thanks for the names of the people that WILL come in help to me!

To XiDOREyoux: well thank you I try to make seriose and cute parts!

To whitetiger-isabella: Well first I'd like to say to one of my loyal fans on this story hello and thanks a bunch! ((And thanks to my other one)) but I really remember your review so thanks. Also thanks for the spelling of the name. And you'll just have to see's Inu's reaction in this chapter. As for whats in the book….. hehehehehehehehe… smiles evily

To lil inu: Woah they have an automatic speller thing? SWEET! Thanks! YESS! HA I FINALLY BEAT YOU! said while pointing to the computer But you are also one of my loyal fans so I give you thank you. but I don't have acsess to the internet really at all so I usally don't have the time to look up names but thanks so much for the suggestion. As for the pairings….hehehehehe well then you'll have to see. And oh I really don't have writters block anymore. My idea's are coming quiet easy.

To lil-inu's other review: looks around quickly how the heck did you know? looks back threw story I thought I didn't give hint to that! You're crazy mind reader or you hacked into my computer and read the rest of the story! Eighter way…. You got it. But she wont be for long. I don't think so anyway. Hmmmmmmmm…..

To Kagome442006: ohhh kikiyo wont be alive for long. Or in this chapter you'll love! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DIE WITCH FROM HELL! (talking about Kikyo not you cause your cool and reviewed me and you hate kikyo with a passion like me) what's a 'good kind of horrible?' I only know the bad smiles evily eighter way she's going down. …. mumbles: Damn clay pot…

To Streets: I'd like to say a special thanks to you. You gave me a nice review when I posted the wrong chapter and it was the one I got a really mean flame from so I was happy. Thanks soooo much!

To Kagome442006 (again hehe): Well I like that thought of a flame thrower. But saddly they didn't have thoughs….

Sakky: ok so a page just to replies I feel loved. And if you want to apper in a chapter like the people about ask an obouse question and I'll reply most likely. If I didn't last time and it was a review from chapter seven just say so and I'll apologise and put you in. but ANYWAY lets get on with the story? Oh and theres not really fluff in this one! Sorry!

Oh and I don't own Inuyasha…just a stuffed toy. Oh and it might have torcher in this story so please don't flame me on that so its for teen though that's the rating. But if you think its older please don't report just tell me and I'll change the rating.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Bitter Sweet

"We seriously need to talk. We need to sort out a few things. First off do you like Kagome or not!" Ryu asked quickly. Inuyasha stood threre.

"Well I…" Inuyasha began.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came the screaming of Kikyo.

((Sakky: well doesn't she just love to interfear with the question you've all been dieing to know!))

Inuyasha turned his head quickly. Ryu glared at him.

"Well then I see where your heart is." Ryu said bitterly and disappered in the shadows. Inuyasha opened his mouth some but nothing came out.

"no that's not it…" Inuyasha mumbled but then went in the direstion where the scream came from. When he came to a clearing. It was a human looking demon with kikiyo pined to a tree with a sword right in her shoulder. The demon noticed Inuyasha. He smirked.

"Well well well Inuyasha I thought you'd come but I'm not here for you. I'm here to get rid of this pathitce excuse for a 'miko' but is that what they still call the one's who lost their power?" The demon said with a smirk.

"S-shut up!" Kikyo stuttered out. The demon glared at her and took the hand that was on the sword (which is still in she shoudler by the way) and put it around her throught.

"You have no right to say such things to my clay slut." The demon said.

"L-let her go!" Inuyasha yelled. The demon smirking. Give one last sqeeze on her thoat and let go.

"With pleasure." The demon said and when he did kikiyo's weight began to fall make the sword slice threw some more of her shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kikyu cried more in pain. Inuyasha gasped and began to run to her but the sheild around them blocked him. The demon laughed.

"I'm Gaaraku. And I'm here to kill her." Gaaraku said and pointed to Kikiyou.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Orders." Gaaraku said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH RYU HELP!" Came the yell of Kagome. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome being taken away from a demon (Kohana if you want to know)

"Gaaraku come on we must leave! We got what we came for!" Kohana said. Gaaraku sighed.

"But I want to KILL her!" Gaaraku said.

"Well then finish it up!" Kohana said flying away with Kagome. Gaaraku smirked.

"Good!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and ran after her. ((notice 1: He's going after Kagome not staying with Kikyo 2: He's going after her even though he doesn't know if she's going to get killed. And he KNOW's the demon Gaaraku wants to kill Bitch and 3:………Kikiyous a bitch))

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou cried out looking surprised. Gaaraku smirked. Then he took out another sword and stabed her other shoulder while he took the other one and took it out but going straight up riping threw her shoulder. Kikyo cried in pain.

(Sakky: taking pics that's right show me pain! HA!)

"Well how do you feel that your little demon puppet isnt coming for you?" Gaaraku asked with a whicked smile.

"'Its' not a demon. It's a half demon." Kikyo said.

"It's? Inuyasha is an it? Well I can see why he left." Came the voice of Ryu. Kikiyo sighed thinking she was going to be saved.

"There he'll save me." Kikyo said in a bitchy voice. Ryu smirked.

"Acctally I don't see a thing." Ryu said turning around and running to Kagome. Kikiyo looked horrifid. Gaaraku smirked.

"Well I'm going to have fun!" Gaaraku said in a song like voice.

Kagome

"Why are you taking me?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku wants you." Kohana said.

"WHAT? Why would he want me!" Kagome asked. Kohana threw Kagome down on the floor. And then she disappered.

"Hey where in the castel where Kohaku killed everyone." Kagome said surprised while noticing her surroundings.

"The reason I want you is because I want your powers. Your remarkable you know that?" Naraku's cold icey vocie from behind her sending shivers up and down her spine.

"My powers? What do you-" Kagome was cut off.

"I want you to work for me." Naraku said.

"Theres no way!" Kagome said. Naraku smirked twistedly.

"I thought you'd say that. You know what this is?" Naraku asked pulling out a brooch with a huge pink gem in the middel. Kagome gasped. Naraku chuckled.

"I thought you would. I just found it acctally. So you know what I hold in my hands right? You know that I could destroy it and it cause some troubles for you." Naraku said. Kagome had fear in her eyes.

"You w-wouldn't." Kagome said in fear.

"I would! And I plan to if you don't join with me!" Naraku said. Kagome sighed. Getting lost in the gems glow.

Ryu and Inuyasha

"Why are we going this way! Kagome and that demon went the other way!" Inuyasha said. Ryu glared at him.

"I know what I'm doing. We lost there trail already. I know someone who can find her." Ryu said. "She'll just be REALLY surprised when she see's me." Ryu said.

"Who is it? And why in hell are we heading to the wester lands!"Inuyasha asked knowing that's what Shessymaru owned. (ok I think that's what he owns. And I know that'not the way you spell Sesshomaru.)

"Yes I am very aware of that. We're going to vist Arisu." Ryu said.

"And WHY are we doing that!" Inuyasha asked he's ear's twitching from anger.

"I told you! She can find Kagome!" Ryu yelled baring his fang.

"Why are you and Kagome so close?" Inuyasha asked. Ryu looked blankly for a second but not once losing his fast pace.

"I owe my life to her. If it wasn't for her I'd still be sealed in a gem. Staying the the darkness for ever…" Ryu began.

Flash Back

Kagome was going threw her old shrine with her grand father. Kagome then noticed a brooch covered with dust.

"Hey gramps what this?" Kagome asked as she dusted it off with her sleeve.

"Oh that's said that a young demon prince was sealed into it. He killed without care and without caring who it was." Grandfather said. Kagome looked into the gem.

"I… don't feel the evil from it. Just….a pure soul resting within it." Kagome said.

"What! It says his sister wasn't the best eighter." Grandfather said. Kagome looked more.

"I feel a jewel shard some where. In the gem." Kagome said.

"Huh a jewel shard!" Grandfather asked. Kagome nodded. Then they heard a scream. They ran out of the shrine (Kagome still had the brooch in her hand)

A little boy was running around with a demon after him. Kagome gasped.

"He has a jewel shard in his head!" Kagome said seeing the shard glow. Kagome ran as fast as she could to catch up but when she did the little boy was….well his soul was completely gone. Kagome stoped in her tracks and fell to her knee's. she had seen many deaths in the other area but for some reason this really up seat her. A tear fell from her eye and on the gem.

"Please I know you're not evil. Please help me kill this demon for taking a childs life. I miko Kagome summon you." Kagome said with a determand look. The demon started chargin at her. Nothing seemed to happen and right as the demon was going to take her soul Kagome closed her eyes and waited. But nothing happened. Kagome looked up to see Ryu sure his face was dirty and his clothes where some what fancy but where torn. He smiled at her as he was blocking of the demon.

"Hello I'm Ryu Hoshi. Nice to meet you mistress." Ryu said.

"I-I-I-" Kagome couldn't get a word out. Ryu smiled.

"I'll talk later firssst…." Ryu said and finished the demon off but held his side in pain.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Ya it's just I havent used my powers in forever." Ryu said.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"Like I said Ryu Hoshi. I was placed in the gem for a long time. But that's ok. Now that I'm here for you, mistress." Ryu said with a aloof smile.

"Mistress?" Kagome said with a confused look.

"You summoned me. That means you're my mistress." Ryu said. Kagome laughed out loud.

"No no! I'm not your mistress. I'll be your friend." Kagome said. Ryu looked at her strangly. "But instead of me being your mistress you have to help me collect jewel shards." Ryu sighed.

"Fine then. But what shall I call you?" Ryu asked.

"Kagome. You can call me Kagome, Ryu." Kagome said. "And lets vow not to let deaths that don't have to be happen." Ryu smiled and nodded.

After about a year of training and fighting a demon in the city

"Ryu watch out!" Kagome cried as the demon hit ryu in the side making a huge hole. Blood spilled from Ryu's mouth. Kagome looked horrifide as he demon was going to kill Ryu. Then Kagome pulled out her arrow.

"I wont just sit back and watch you kill him! I'm not weak anymore! I can protect the ones I love!" Kagome yelled as she shot an arrow hitting the demon right where the jewel shard. The arrow was over flowing with her miko powers. She wobbled to pick up the shard and smiled as she did.

"Look Ryu I did it! I did it by myself!" Kagome said with a smile. Ryu smiled weakly.

"G-g-g-ood j-job –Kaghhh!" Ryu then moaned the rest in pain.

"Don't worry I'll help!" Kagome said and placed her hand over the huge whole and her hands began to glow. The whole slowely began to shrink but then Ryu stoped her.

"That enough for now. I'll heal the rest my self. Your completely drained of energy." Ryu said. Tears fell from Kagome's eyes.

"I thought I lost you!" Kagome yelled throwing her arms around his neck. Ryu sighed.

"I'm fine Kagome. See Fine." Ryu said. Kagome nodded and whiped away her tears.

"Don't cry. It doesn't suit you." Ryu said. Kagome nodded.

"o-ok." Kagome mumbled out. Ryu ruffled her hair.

"Lets get going. You mom is pobably worried sick." Ryu said standing up. And then they walked home together.

'What ever happens…. I'll protect the one's I care for.' Kagome vowed in her head. Then looked up at Ryu 'And that doubles for you Ryu,……thank you.'

Inuyasha and Ryu

((Sakky: But Ryu doesn't know about the vow in Kagome's head))

"I owe her my life. Other then that I would have been in there proabaly for the rest of my life. There arent very many Miko's in her time." Ryu said. Inuyasha looked in amazment.

"Hn." Was all he said. Then he noticed Sesshomaru's castel.

"Wait where not going in there right!" Inuysha asked.

"That's where she should staying." Ryu said. They where about to knock on the door but some one yelled from the garden.

"Come this way!" Ryu kept a serious face on. When they were in sight they saw a young looking demon sitting on the stone bench. Her long faded blue hair flowed off the bench and her CRYTAL BLUE (hint hint) eyes dazed looking at the sky.

"Hello Akisu." Ryu said. The demon's head snaped in the direction of the two.

"Ryu!" The demon Arisu asked.

"Yes older sister. I am here. But please-." Ryu was cut off.

"I know. You're….looking for someone?" Arisu asked. Ruy nodded. "Well then…come. Tell me do you have anything of hers?" Arisu asked.

"Here." Ryu said and pulled out her handcherife. (Sakky: 'God I will never get that word right. You know what it is right? One little sqaure cloths that you blow your noce in. lol)

Arisu held the cloth and looked deeply into it. A crystal ball appered from it. Her eyes went soul less and there was a long pause.

"Does dis girl has long raven hair? Blue eyes?" Ryu nodded. "She be in a castel not far from here. One where many demon slayers where slan themselves by a demon."

"Thank you!" Inuyasha said and began to run to the castel he knew to well. Ryu was about to go but Arisu grabbed his arm. Her eyes still souless (Aka: Blank you know how that is in the anime right?)

"What are thee skeeming brother? I feel something in your aura that isnt right. There is a reason you where lock-" Arusi started but ryu cut her off for once.

"You have no right to but in on the plan." Ryu said with a glare. Arisu sighed.

"Very well. Be gone." Arisu said. Then after they left Arisu wasn't alone.

"Shessy he's up to no good again." Arisu said.

"I know. That stupid fox demon. He'll get sealed away again." Sesshomaru said. Arisu sighed. Then she felt some other presinces.

"Hoe? More guest?" Arisu said aloud.

"Very sorry to be on you ground but can you hel pus we need to know-"

Kagome and Naraku

"Times running out dear." Naraku said sqeexing the gem. Kagome sighed.

"Very well." Kagome sai bitterly.

"Exallen-" Naraku was cut off before he could even finish his sentence

"But you cant have my heart to control. Only I can have my heart." Kagome said darkly. Naraku smirked.

"What ever you say." Naraku smirked and disappered.

'I have to think of how to get that gem.' Kagome thought as she sat on the cold floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakky: ok so I tried to hit 7 pages but I only got 6 and a half. But that's better then nothing. So I all hope your getting what going on? I thought of the oddest twist that you'llnever think. But anyway I love the torcher of Kikiiyo. And more in the next chapter sence you noticed he wasn't done. But saddly that's not the way I'm planning her to die. smirks evily I all hoped you liked that. PLEASE NO FLAMES! And please if you have time read my other stories and atleast pretend you like them. But odnt tell me your pretending. Heehehehe. Well see ya my reveiws! flys way on wings

You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough

Love Sakky/Mimiru (same person different nicknames)


	9. Deception

Sakky: ok-ok so I'm trying to finish up this story cause I want to. So ya… I don't own Inuyasha but Ryu is my character. Ok where were we…… oh ya! Omg I have noooo idea what happened to my story but ummm here's the real one! XD

---

'I have to think of how to get that gem.' Kagome thought as she sat on the cold floor.

Kagome looked around the dark room.

'Damn it! I don't know what to do. I have to run but if I do Naraku will destroy that gem and it will completely change everything.' Kagome thought then she noticed something moving in the corner and gasped.

At Sesshomaru's Castle

"Very sorry to be on you ground but can you help us we need to know about that fox demon." Miroku said in a serious voice.

Arisu smirked and nodded.

"Dat boy is an idiot. But if you want to know about him why not ask him?" Arisu lazily asked with one eye open scanning Sango who was standing by the monk.

"Miroku I think Ryu is wonderful. Why ask that?" Sango whispered to the young monk.

"I do have hearing girl. Mighty fine hearing at that. Don't think I didn't hear that. Ryu is always going to trigger off things that don't seem right. But I guess for a mere mortal to figure it out I think he'd be losing his touch. Well anyway I guess I could tell you about my dear little brother." Arisu said and sat up straight up with her crystal ball in her hands.

"Dis will be one story. A long and confusing story." Arisu said and smirked and began her story.

-Inuyasha and Ryu-

"What was she talking about back there Ryu?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow. Ryu smiled widely.

" Oh she my sister, she just loves to give me a hard time." Ryu said and continued to run.

"So I guess this village is where Sango-chan's family was killed right?" Ryu asked aloud.

"How did you know that?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Come on I'm Kagome's editor thing, how would I not know?" Ryu said while avoiding eye contact with Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped running and glared at him.

"What are you hiding you damn fox demon." Ryu looked back at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I don't know what your thinking but…Kagome saved me from the darkness. She gave me a new life and spirit without ever questioning who I was or what my pass was. I would never want to see her hurt." Ryu said with such an emotional expression. Inuyasha looked down with a feeling in his stomach like he was going to be sick.

"Whatever! Let's keep going." Inuyasha said with his bangs covering his eyes. Ryu sighed and shook his head.

"I swear he jumps to conclusions…" Ryu muttered and ran to catch up to the silver haired teen.

-Kagome-

Kagome turned her head and met Kohana cold glare.

"Don't even try to escape. There is no way to. Naraku wants you on our side and at any cost will he make it happen." Kohana walked towards Kagome. Kagome took a step back at this Kohana smirked.

"I can't hurt you. Master Naraku would kill me. Your to important to the plan."

"What plan!?" Kohana smirked at Kagome's question. Kohana made her way to Kagome and touched her face.

"Such a beautiful girl, it be a shame if something were to happen to it."

"Don't you dare touch me." Kagome warned and slapped her hand away.

"And such a spirit. That can be easily broken too. Such a pity." Kohana said and slapped Kagome. Kagome glared and slapped Kohana back.

"I see why Master Naraku would choose you over that other miko. She's weak in spirit and you have the spirit. It shows in your eyes. To bad I'm going to be the one to break it to you." Kohana said looking away.

"Tell…tell me what?" Kagome asked. Kohana turned around.

"Oh that your precious half demon went back to that clay pot. He doesn't care for you at all. And that other demon….Ryu was it, oh yes he went back to your time." Kohana noticed the look on Kagome's face.

"Wh-what about the others?"

"Oh they went to start there own family." Kagome then dropped to her knees her eyes showing no emotion. Kohana then went down and lifted Kagome's chin.

"We're all you have now. Gone us Kagome and you shall have what you want. Your revenge on all of them." Kagome looked down at Kohana's hand she had reached out and grabbed it.

"Perfect."

Kikyo

"Someone help!!!" Kikyo screamed bloody murder.

"No one is coming for you. Don't you understand that? Naraku wont help you. Nor will that little half demon." Gaaraku laughed and stabbed the miko in the side again.

"Why not kill me and get it over with?!" Kikyo screamed.

"Slow and painful is more fun."

"Your sick!!" Kikyo screamed.

"I'm sick? I am not the bitch who plotted for years to kill a single half demon. Yet as a 'Powerful' miko that you are you still had to go back to a demon to help kill him. Yet all long that demon planned to kill you. How do you like the feeling of being betrayed? I hope it tastes bitter as hell, Slut." Gaaraku yelled.

"GO to hell!" (Sakky: I originally had something else there)

"I intend to send you there!" Gaaraku screamed and then stabbed Kikyo.

-Kagome-

Kagome followed Kohana down some dark halls. And lead her to a throne room.

"ah Kagome. Nice to see you." Naraku said and reached out his hand but Kagome did not accept.

"She's still out of it Master." Naraku nodded.

"Kagome all you need to do is to join me. Join me and all your pain will fade away. I need your power. And when I have it I will be able to get revenge on all of them…all that have hurt you." Naraku said. Kagome looked up with her empty eyes.

"Re…venge…." Kagome muttered out. Naraku smirked.

"Yes. Together we can do it Kagome. Now take me hand." Naraku whispered and saw Kagome's small hand go for his and then she grabbed it.

"Perfect." Naraku whispered with a creepy smile as he and Kagome began to glow.

"We must get ready to leave soon."

"Yes Master Naraku." Kohana bowed and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha and Ryu

Ryu stopped running right in the middle of the field. Inuyasha stopped also and turned around.

"What is it Ryu?"

"Cant you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Inuyasha asked him. Ryu smirked.

"I guess not. I can smell the monk and demon slayer close behind. I shall go get them. You stay here ok?" Ryu asked. Inuyasha nodded. Ryu ran off into the trees.

After a minute or so the bushes began to shake and Inuyasha felt a presence of a strong demon but before he could to anything a lot of silver thread pushed Inuyasha to a tree and wrapped it self around the tree so Inuyasha couldn't move.

"Why Inuyasha your to easy to catch. I guess with my new power I can hide even better then before."

"Naraku…damn you." Inuyasha mutter. Naraku chuckled.

"And I'm not the only one. Ta-daa." Naraku said and moved aside to show Kagome.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome flinched and took a step back as she slightly glowed a blue.

"That's right Kagome. Show more emotion. The more you do the more powerful I get. And when I get strong enough I shall take our revenge." Naraku explained.

"You know you dialog way to long!" Came the voice of Ryu who was standing in the tree smirking.

"Ryu!" Inuyasha yelled. "Get me outta here!"

"No Inuyasha wait!" Came the voice of the young monk. Inuyasha saw Miroku and Sango in the sky on Kilala. "He's deceived you! Ryu is working for Naraku!"

- - - - - -

Sakky: Woah I bet you never saw that coming!!!! XD

Or maybe you did…. Crap.

Don't you all just love my improvement of spelling? I Do!!!

Well then I hope you all liked this chapter I know its shorter then most but still I wanted to leave it at that part!! Please review and no flames!


	10. My Heart's A Battle Ground

Sakky: Ello people! I just posted my 9th chapter and I'm gonna try and get this one going. Maybe I should wait for reviews but oh well! I do not own Inuyasha! Oh ya and if you wanna I got a new if you wanna put my on your messenger and ask things or ask for part of a chapter then that's cool! This email is for my fans!

- - -

"what?!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome looked up and her eyes grew wide as she fell to the ground.

"Kohana take care of her." Naraku ordered. Kohana appeared and held the young girl in her arms. Kagome's glow around her body was bright and vibrant.

"Darn I guess the surprise is no longer a surprise!" Ryu said with a smirk and jumped to Naraku's side.

"n-n-n-no! Ryu…" Kagome whispered out. Ryu turned his head to her a smirked.

"Ya that's right I betrayed you. All this time. I wanted my revenge on your family Kagome. Your damn family was the one that sealed me away in that jewel. And so I found my chance to get revenge." Ryu smirked evilly. A tear fell down Kagome's cheek. Kagome then put her head down.

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha screamed. All Kagome did was lean on Kohana's chest.

"She doesn't want to hear from you Inuyasha. Give it up!" Naraku screamed and make the threads around Inuyasha tighter and Inuyasha screamed out in pain.

"Hiraikotsu!!" Sango yelled and threw her boomerang breaking the threads from Inuyasha and the tree.

"Wrench of a wemon." Naraku muttered. "But I guess this makes things interesting."

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

"What did you do to Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Me? I did nothing. It was you who went back to your beloved clay pot when Kagome needed you most. It was your friends up there fault for not being there. But really its mostly your fault." Naraku says.

"First off I did not run back to Kikyo! I ran for Kagome! Kikyo didn't matter at all to me! The only reason it took so long was because the dumb fox!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome looked up from the ground at Inuyasha.

"What?! Do I mean nothing to you Inuyasha?!" Came the very annoying and makes-you-wanna-gag voice of Kikyo. (Sakky: WHY WONT YOU DIE?!)

Inuyasha turned around to see a very bloody Kikyo.

"All she is, is a copy of me! She's not original! Why is she so special?!" Kikyo screeched. Inuyasha glared at her.

"You dumb ass bitch!! I don't care if you're 'original'! Kagome loved me once for myself! She didn't want to change me! I don't think she's a copy!" Inuyasha screamed at Kikyo.

"God, now is not the time for a lovers quarrel." Ryu said out loud.

"I'll finish it." Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha you loved me! All she was, was a copy! A replacement for me!" Inuyasha looked down then ran toward her raising his blade.

"Maybe at first she was…but when she was gone for those years…you were the replacement! Now die!" Inuyasha screamed and sliced the bitch into two pieces. A clean cut down the middle.

"God why didn't someone just do that in the first place!" Ryu said and flung his arms into the air.

"Hehe I should have done that. Inuyasha you actually did something smart." Naraku smirked.

"…" Kagome opened her mouth for a word to come out but nothing did.

"Would you quick making fun of me!?" Inuyasha yelled and pointed his sword at Naraku.

"Ryu take care of him." Ryu smirked and nodded.

"Well then I can finally wipe that smirk off your face. I never really liked you anyway." Inuyasha stated.

"Is that sooo?" Ryu said sarcastically. (Sakky: ok I'm sooo sorry but I suck at fighting scenes so plz bare with me)

Inuyasha slashed his blade at Ryu and Ryu easily dodged the sword.

"I thought you could do better then that. I bet without your sword your nothing."

"Shut the hell up!!!!!" Inuyasha swung his sword again.

"I thought you'd fighter better then this. Especially if it's for Kagome." Ryu whispered to Inuyasha and jumped back.

"Why the hell are you even saying that?!" Inuyasha yelled, "You're the one be betrayed her!!" Ryu smirked.

"I didn't betray her…. I'm protecting her." Ryu whispered and slashed Inuyasha with him flame claw.

"What the hell!? Look at her!!! Do you really think keeping her on a side of a maniac will protect her!?" Inuyasha screamed and continues to slash around his sword. Ryu was about to hit Inuyasha in the face but Naraku butted in.

"Ryu that's enough. I think its finally time for me to fight Inuyasha myself." Naraku said with a smirk. Ryu jumped far from Inuyasha and looked at his 'master'.

"So finally you wont be a coward and fight me for your self Naraku!? Not a puppet or some other demon!?" Inuyasha asked and Naraku nodded.

"Yes that's right."

"Miroku we have to do something!!!" Sango screamed as she was about to swing her huge boomerang. Miroku nodded but Kohana got in front of them.

"If you wanna get to them…then you must go threw me fight."

"Kuso…" Sango muttered under her breath. She wanted her revenge on Naraku for her brother….wait…

"Where is my brother!?" Sango screamed.

"Hehe don't worry he's safe from this…in some village… safe…" Kohana whispered but something was different in her voice…

"Where is he!?" Sango screamed and swung her boomerang but Kohana caught it only moving a little from her spot.

"He's safe you wretched woman!" Kohana screamed back and throwing back the weapon with ease. Thus hitting Sango right in the stomach and Miroku went down to make sure the young demon slayer was ok. Miroku was about to use his wind tunnel but Kohana just smirked and stated,

"If you use that thousands of poisonous insects will appear and there would be one hope for you." Kohana warned. Sango stood up holding her stomach.

"I will get my brother back." Kohana glared at Sango.

"He'll never come back to you!! He doesn't even remember you!" Kohana screamed back.

"It seems you are attached to that boy Kohana." Came the cold voice of Kagura.

"What are you doing here Kagura!? Is Kanna here to!?" Kohana said with utter disgust.

"Hm we wouldn't want to miss the day when the half demon finally dies." Kagura said and Kanna appeared from the shadows of the forest.

"You have gotten to attacked to the boy Kohana…" Kanna whispered softly.

"Attached!?" Sango screamed in fury, "What!?"

"Do you really think Kanna or I would ever take care of that mortal child? Kohana did and she got to attached to him. Naraku wouldn't like that. You knew that and kept him away from his battle ground so he couldn't harm him." Kagura explained. Sango glared at Kohana.

"He is MY little brother!" Sango screamed. Kohana glared at her.

"Like hell he is!!" Kohana yelled and got into a fighting form.

"Haha to bad I found the little human." Kagura said and stepped aside and showed Kohaku looking down to the floor.

"Kohaku!" The demon and the demon slayer yelled. Kohana then glared at the wind demon.

"How dare you bring him here."

"Kohana!!" Kohaku screamed taking a step to Kohana but Kagura stopped him.

"Don't try. Things will start to get ugly."

"Kohaku!!" Sango screamed. Kohaku looked over in her direction and his head began to pound. He fell to his knee's holding his head.

"Look what you did to him!!" Kohana accused Sango.

"Kohaku I will save you." Sango whispered not even hearing what Kohana yelled. Then Sango got back into a fighting form. Kohana did the same.

Two battle grounds not even 20 feet from each other.

Demon vs. Half demon

Demon vs. human

Death to their opponent was their objective.

((Sakky: ok sooo umm I'm not to good with fighting scene's so I'm gonna skip to a part where there both almost like out of power thing or what ever. Sorry!!!))

"INUYASHA!!!" Sango and Miroku screamed as Inuyasha was sent flying back. Giving Kohana a chance to slice some of Sango's side.

"Don't turn your back to me!" Kohana hissed. Sango threw her boomerang hitting Kohana on the stomach making her spit up blood.

"Kohana!!" Kohaku yelled as Sango did this, " Sango don't hurt her anymore!!"

Sango felt a ping of pain in her heart.

"Kohaku do you…truly not remember me…?" Sango whispered as her eyes began to water. Kohana stopped her attacks.

"What's wrong Koahana? Right now all that's really in your way of being with Kohaku is Sango. She might bring back a past that could hurt your little Amber stone." Ryu said.

((Sakky: Kohaku means Amber…and Kohana thinks of Kohaku as something special to her like a brother. So he's like her Amber stone))

Kohana bit her lip. Then…

A bloody murder scream.

Kohana fell to her knee's a hole in her stomach and blood coming from her mouth. Sango turned around and noticed it was Kagura's wind that had done it. Kohaku looking horrified stepping away from her.

"She hesitated. She was useless." Kagura said.

"Oh Kagura you know Master wont like that."

"Kohana!!" Kohaku screamed running to the slowly bleeding to death demon holding her in his small arms.

"Kohana…kohana….Kohana!!" Kohaku began but ended in tears. Sango slowly walked to them and sat next to them. Kohana turned her head to Sango.

"I fell in love with the wrong person… if someone you love, loves you back…don't let them slip away. Don't be like me Kagome…" Kohana whispered and took in her last breath. Sango then turned to noticed it wasn't her that Kohana was looking at it was Kagome. Kagome was looking up at the scene the whole time. A tear rolled down her cheek. Slowly Kagome began to lose power. Naraku looked back from his battle with Inuyasha, as he felt his power growing weaker.

"Damn you woman!" Naraku cursed and ran up to Kagome ready to kill her but something stopped him. A hand going threw his chest. But Naraku's hand went threw the demons heart and out his chest. Kagome looked up as the life slowly began to make its way back to her eyes.

"Ry…u" Kagome whispered. Ryu turned his head to Kagome and smiled.

"Kagome…when I first met you I hated you because of your family. One of your ancestors sealed me in the crystal. Naraku some how contacted me threw the crystal and we made a plan that would help kill Inuyasha, make you go back to your time, make you come back and make you help kill Inuyasha. Hn. Naraku how does it feel to be the one that is betrayed?

" Kagome, after spending such years with you I can't betray you. When you first said you wanted to be my friend and not a mistress to rule over me…when you smiled like that…I knew I would never betray you. I promised I'd protect you my mistress… and I have." Ryu whispered the last part and fell to the ground…

"Ryu… ryu…" Kagome's eyes went wide.

"RYU!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakky: well that's it for this chapter. It's four pages long on Microsoft word. So ya, as you can tell that the story SHOULD be coming to an end. And soon Kagome's 'Perfect Ending' will be revealed. Poor Ryu… did you all get the hint what happened to dear Ryu? But there will be someone unexpected visiting in the next chapter. Oh what shall you guys do till then?! You can review me. No flames. And I won't update till I get 73 reviews. (not 73 new ones just 73 in all) oh sorry if you also didnt notice to fill in for my poor ability to write fighting scence's I made it to were Sango and Kohana fought!! XD tricky me!

Oh ya I'm thinking of making a Gundam Wing Heerox OC. Should i? I dunno. Lol well I love you my reviews and readers!!!


	11. Is This Our FareWell

Sakky: Well hello everyone!!! Thnx sooo much for the reviews!!!

To XxHisLilLoverGirlxX: Yes it was sad….tear I worked forever to at least try and make it work.

To darkhanyou27: Kool! Something's Ryu is kool! But hehehe I have a secret and it has to do with a certain someone re-appearing in this chapter!!

To DaRkSxXWiiFEyYX3: We were separated at birth. Yup that's the case. You are so flipin kool!!! XD. Thnx for reviewing my stories!!!

Ok ok on with the story. Oh ya , don't own Inuyasha. But Ryu is my character.

oh and to get into the mood of this chapter you might wanna listen to 'Our Farewell' by Within Temptaion cause thats what I was listening to when i typed this.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Ryu…ryu…" Kagome's eye's went wide at the site before her.

"RYU!!!!!" Kagome's scream echoed threw the forest as she held the young fox demon in her arms.

"Ryu…Ryu don't leave me…" Kagome whispered.

"Naraku you bastard!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Hm never would I have thought Ryu would betray me…but I'm glad he's dead then." Naraku smirked, "Stupid Fox demon."

Then there was a great amount of power being giving off by Kagome. Naraku smiled as he felt his power returning but then something sharp seemed to stab his heart.

"Naraku…You've made many people betray each other… You ruined lives. You killed a whole demon village. You ruined my best friends family by killing them then using her little brother as your lackey. You cursed my other friend's family with a curse on their hand and will one day kill them by making the wing tunnel suck up their body. Then…you killed Ryu... my dear friend." Kagome spoke as she gently placed Ryu down and stood up. Blood covering her shirt, skirt, legs, and arms.

"Now now Kagome think about what your thinking." Naraku said.

"I cant kill you. I have nothing to kill you with. So I'll give me power to someone else." Kagome said and ran to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…I know that I've ran away for a long time. And years have past. But…" Kagome started and looked into Inuyasha surprised Amber eyes, "I still love you. And I will give you the power to defeat Naraku." Kagome then got on her tippy toes and kiss Inuyasha lightly on the lips. Inuyasha felt the power but really didn't care and focused on Kagome's soft lips on his. Kagome quickly broke away.

"Inuyasha…finish him." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.

(Sakky: yada yada yada… insert fighting scene here)

Inuyasha then using the power he had left killed Naraku.

"Inuyasha!!! You did it!!" Came a voice of a girl but not the girl he wanted to hear. It was Sango's not Kagome's.

"Look my wind tunnel is gone!" Miroku said as she showed his hand without his prayer beads.

"Where's Kohaku!??!" Sango screamed franticly.

"Wait… where's Kagome!?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed Kagome was gone too.

"Well look my little brother is dead." Came a voice of Arisu. Inuyasha turned his head and notice Sesshomaru and standing a few feet away Rin standing behind him. Then he looked down to see Arisu looking at her younger brother. She ran over her his eyes and closed him. She pulled out a small blue gem and placed it over his heart and pressed it to his chest. It began to glow blue and disappeared.

"Shessy…" Arisu's voice sounded soft but slightly scared. Shesshomaru then pulled out his Tenseiga, and killed the demon's that came to collect Ryu's soul. Ryu's eye slowly fluttered open.

"We must find Kagome. He can't stay like this for long." Arisu said and stood up. Ryu quickly sat up but his face showed it caused much pain.

"Where is Kagome?!" Ryu grunted out.

"We don't know." Arisu said bluntly. Ryu stood up. "Brother don't be stupid." She warned.

"That dummy! I know what she's gonna do! I have to stop her from doing it!" Ryu mumbled.

"it's Kagome's perfect ending isn't it?" Miroku asked seriously as he held Sango who was still worried about her little brother. Ryu looked away from Miroku's piercing gaze.

"What perfect ending?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome said she was going to end her books with a 'perfect ending' I'm worried." Sango muttered. Inuyasha then took off in the forest. Ryu sighed.

"Kagome." Ryu then began to walk into the forest.

"Brother?" Arisu asked.

"I know where she is. Inuyasha went into the wrong way. No one fallow me." Ryu warned.

- - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - -

"Nnn." Kohaku mumbled as he opened his eyes. He slowly turned his eyes to a figure which leaned on a huge tree. The figure became clean to him as his vision cleared.

"Ka-Kagome?" Kohaku mumbled. Kagome looked up from her note book but then continued to write into it.

"Its almost done."

Kohaku felt a pain in his head and remembered all that had happened over the few years.

"Sango…my sister." Kohaku whispered.

"I'm surprised you aren't crying or screaming." Kagome said not looking away from the book.

"There's to much that it CAN'T come out."

A long silence.

"Kagome?" Kohaku whispered.

"Hm?"

"I have the last part of the jewel in me don't i?" Kohaku asked. Kagome nodded.

Another long silence.

"What happened to Kohana?"

"She's dead…but she helped me get from Naraku's clutches."

"He's dead…I can tell."

"Ya he is."

Then the silence continued.

"What are you writing?"

"My final chapter."

"I don't wanna die." Kohaku said. Kagome smiled.

"The happy ending."

Then….

"Kaogme!!!" Kagome turned her head to see Ryu clutching his side. Kagome's eyes went wide. Ryu then came and sat beside her. The silence continued.

"Kagome, you cant use that ending." Ryu said.

"I have to."

"No you don't."

"It will work. Once it is finished…it will work." Kagome muttered.

"What about Inuyasha? Are you going to let things go back to what they were?" Ryu asked. Kagome stopped writing for the moment but continued.

"It's….it's for the best." Kagome's voice began to shake and crack. Kagome then closed her note book.

"It's finished." Kagome then pulled out the almost complete shikon jewel. Ryu then held his stomach and threw up some blood.

"Ryu!!!" Kagome screamed then said, "It's only temporary? I see you know how I can heal you don't you?" Kagome asked. Ryu nodded. Kagome then put her hand to Ryu's chest and slowly pulled back making the jewel that Arisu put into his body come out. Ryu threw up more blood.

"Ryu…I'll see you again." Kagome said with a smile but tears running down her face. Ryu smiled and nodded as he placed his hands over Kagome's which was on the jewel.

"I know you'll make the right decision." Ryu said. Kagome nodded and began to chant. Soon Ryu began to disappear leaving his last image to Kagome a smile on his face.

"Where'd he go?" Kohaku asked.

"He's sealed into the jewel to heal. It will take many, many years." Kagome whispered. Kohaku looked at the jewel which had a small light flickering in it like a candle's fire.

"It's very delicate right now. But soon he'll be stronger again." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome…take me jewel." Kohaku said. Kagome turned her head to him.

"Things must be sacrificed. Just tell my sister…I'm sorry and I love her." Kohaku said but instead of Kagome taking it out he quickly ripped it off himself.

((Sakky: Cause it's like right on his shoulder blade thing….or I think…lol))

Kohaku fell to the ground his eyes showing no signs of a soul. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"…kagome…" Came a distant voice. Kagome quickly picked up the jewel.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha panting heavily.

"It's time for the ending to begin, Inuyasha." Kagome said. (sakky:lol)

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began.

"Don't you remember Inuyasha? This is were it all began. The Tree of Ages. We're I first met you." Kagome smiled, "Where you thought I was Kikyo but you saved me from a demon here to."

"Kagome." Inuyasha said and hugged Kagome. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Kagome… thank kami I found you. I thought you left again." Inuyasha said and took in her scent. Kagome sighed and snuggled into his chest. Inuyasha then looked over to the tree where Kagome's notebook sat.

"Kagome….what's your perfect ending?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed again.

"I wish it would have lasted a little more. But it can't be helped." Kagome said.

"What? Kagome what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked about to pull away from her but Kagome kept her grip on him.

"Inuyasha…you're free now." Kagome muttered and Inuyasha felt something from his neck drop. Then hearing scattering beads and bones.

"Ka-kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha remember…I love you. You don't have to change. I love you as a half demon. And with that," Kagome took in a breath and put the last part of the jewel back to its place, "I leave you."

Then there was a blinding light… then nothing…

- - - - - - - - - -

Sakky: ooooohhhhhh even tough I didn't get 73 reviews I thought I update it!!! I hope you all liked it. I think next chapter might be the last chapter. Or it's the second to last chapter. Cause I might want a chapter on just pure fluff!! I would like to get atleast 100 review on this story all together so it might even go more then that. But I don't think so. Lol well then all my fan's the net chapter will be out soon!! If u wanna add me to your yahoo messenger list my little new address for it is at the bottom of my Fanfic profile!! Well bye-vye!


	12. Sweet Time of Bliss

Sakky: Well I'm glad to have gotten the review I did!!

Really omg I was kinda freaking out cause I thought people thought it was over!!

Pssshh I might like leavin you guys at cliffhangers but I would never do that to a story!

Or would I….hmmm. lol well right now I'm listening to Fort Minor 'Where'd You Go.'

Just for people to get into the feeling. Oh ya I don't own Inuyasha but Arisu and Ryu are my characters!!

* * *

**-Flower/ Herb Field-**

"Sister!!" Came a happy voice of Kohaku. A young wemon with long raven hair turned around and smiled at him.

"oh father will be pleased with this Kohaku!" Sango said with a smile and patted the young boys head.

"Lady Sango!!" Came a voice of a young male. Sango turned her head slowly glaring at the young man.

"Leave me alone Monk!" Sango yelled and stomped away, Kohaku not to far behind her. After a while of walking Kohaku spoke.

"Sister why not take the young monks hand? Father thought it would be a wonderful idea." Kohaku said. Sango snorted.

"He's a prev!! He saw me kill one demon and he was swoon. I don't believe a think he says. Besides he cant get married! He's a monk! Monk's cannot marry…right?" Sango asked and stopped and looked at her brother for a response.

"Don't look at me. I'm not the one how's gonna get married."

"I'm not gonna get married! Besides sooner or later you'l get married. Yup not long from now you'll be betrothed to a young lady." Sango smirked as she noticed the look on his face.

"Sister I couldn't. I could only do that if I knew that you were happily married."

"And you think me being married to that perv will make me happy!?" Sango screamed.

"Then Sango why did you blush so red when he said you were beautiful? Or when he asked you to marry him" Kohaku asked. Sango blushed crimson red from head to toe then hit her younger brother over the head.

"Children should keep their mouths shut!!" Sango said and walked to another part of the field.

**-River-**

"Papa!! Look what I can do!!" Came a hyper little voice and a cloud of smoke. There on the edge of the river was a weird looking mushroom. The fox demon bit on the mushroom lightly and there was another cloud of smoke.

"Papa you didn't have to bite me." Shippou said with small tears in his eyes but then he smiled as the fox licked the short boy on the cheek.

"Papa I wouldn't know what I'd do without you!!" Then the two played in the river.

**-Village-**

There sat old Keade. She sipped upon her tea with one eye lazily open.

"Ye Inuyasha how long do you plan to stay? Do ye not know that the group has move'ed on?" Keade asked.

"Ya they moved on not knowing what on earth happened!! When I woke up I was leaning against the tree and everyone forgot who I was! No one knew who I was! Not even me jumping into the bone eats well works! "

"Thee cause Kagome must have changed something. She probably wished that the jewe lwere to never exsist." Keade stated. Inuyasha snicked.

"Pretty ironic that Kikyo died at 16 in a fire. Hehe dumb bitch locked her self in the room by accident." Inuyasha then received a hit in the head.

"She was still ye sister." Keade said. Inuyasha rolled her eyes.

"Either way she was gonna end up hating me." Inuyasha said then he stood up.

"What if Kagome was never born!? Since she was the reincarnation of Kikyo as a priestess and her powers allowed her to go threw the well! I wont ever see her again that means!!"

"Ah. I see. You still think that child shall return." Keade sighed, "There is no doubt Kagome will still be born. But ye still will not get ye sisters power." Inuyasha looked down. "But Kagome still had her power. Kagome will always be just Kagome. No doubt she has her own power as well." Keade stated.

"I'll always wait for her if I have to." Inuyasha stated.

"So the still be lookin' for de young priestess, demon?" Came the accent of Arisu. Inuyasha turned his head to see her standing at the door. His eyes went wide.

"Do ye mind if I sit for some tea?" Arisu asked with her accent obviously showing.

Keade nodded and served the young beautiful demon some tea. Arisu sat down and sipped on her tea.

"Inuyasha…do ye not notice that ev'ery one in your group found another one? That you went back to the day were Kagome waz supoused' to unseal you from the tree? Only you and Keade remember everything that happened."

"Ya so?!" Inuyasha snapped not in the best of moods.

"Inuyasha, no matter what happened all your destiny's are supposed to meet up again. You're destiny's are intertwined no matter what. You'll meet each other again. I have no doubt in my mind." Arisu said. Inuyasha stood from his spot and walked out of the hut. When a minute passed or so Keade spoke.

"What is thee child up to?"

""I am much older then you. I juss' look youn'" Arisu said as she flipped some hair over her shoulder.

"Demon's can keep there beauty for a long time." Keade said and sighed. Arisu did a slight smile.

"Thank you." Arisu said taking it as a compliment.

"Ye welcome."

The Tree of Ages

Inuyasha looked up at the tree as the wind messed with it's leaf's and his long hair. He put his back to the tree and closed his eyes. The sound of multiple foot steps came his way as his ear twitched.

"YOU PERV!" Inuyasha's ears picked up. He quickly opened his eyes and saw a monk, a demon slayer and a younger boy. They turned to his direction.

It seemed like all time had stopped around them.

"H-Hello." Sango stuttered out.

"Oh…ya hi." Inuyasha said and looked away. They didn't remember him before, so what would be different about now?

"Do…do I know you from somewhere?" Miroku asked.

"I think he was the demon who said he knew us a few years ago." Sango said.

"You know I can still hear you." Inuyasha stated.

"Hey Papa come back!!" Came the high pitched voice. Then emerging from the bushes was a fox demon and a small figure.

"Shippou!!!" Inuyasha called with a slight smile. Shippou looked up at Inuyasha and stopped.

"Do I know you?" Shippou asked. Inuyasha sighed.

"I guess you still don't remember either." Inuyasha muttered. Then there was a long silence.

"I guess Kagome really did make a big wish." Came the hyper voice of Ryu. Everyone looked up with wide eyes.

"Kag…ome.." Sango muttered. Ryu nodded with a bright smile.

"Look at all of you! You all look the same like when I last saw you!! Miroku do you finally have Sango baring your child? Shippou did were where you in the final battle!? Hey Kohaku it's great to see you alive!!" Ryu said in a fast slurr.

All of them looked at him like he was crazy but Inuyasha.

"Man for once I'm glad to see you Ryu!" Inuyasha said before thinking.

"The hell?! What's the hell that's supposed to mean!?" Ryu asked with a chibi flame coming from his mouth.

"I mean that…umm so I'm like sooo busted right???" Inuyasha asked with a sweetdrop.

"Hey wait…Kagome…Kagome was my best friend!!" Sango stated. Then she looked at Miroku. "And you…and you were…" Sango began and Miroku smiled.

"I was your lover." Miroku muttered but before he could say anything more came a

**SLAP!!!!**

"You were a perv to me back then too!!!" Sango screamed.

"Aww where is the love Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Hey I never said you could call me by just my first name perv!!!" Sango screamed and…

**SLAP!!!**

"Again!? What was that for!?" Miroku asked holding his red cheek. Then he looked down and noticed tears coming from Sango's eyes.

"Cause I missed doing it!" Sango said and threw her arms around Miroku and hugged him. Kohaku turned his attention to the sky while blushing.

"Glad you two got together finally!" Shippou said and sat on Miroku's head.

"Sango…" Miroku said with lovelingness in his tone and hugged her back then…

**SLAP!!!**

"You're hand off my ass perv!!" Sango screamed but continued to hug him afterwards. Shippou watch happily next to Kohaku this time. Inuyasha slightly smiled along with Ryu.

"Wait Ryu if you're unsealed…that means…"Inuyasha's eyes went wide. Ryu smiled and nodded. Sango and Miroku smiled too.! Kohaku and Shippou did a dance when they caught on too.

"She'll be here later tonight. She asks that you all stay in Keade's village." Ryu said. The two lovers kissed out of joy. The two younger boys did gag faces and inuyasha and Ryu…well they looked like they were to be sick but then laughed.

"Well then lets go remember everything at Keade's hut!" Miroku suggested. They all cheered and nodded. On there way to the village Inuyasha noticed Ryu wasn't moving.

He stayed back with Ryu.

"She wants to meet you here tonight. Not at the village." Ryu said with a smile.

"Hm?"

"She changed her perfect ending." Ryu smirked, "She couldn't take being away from you anymore…well I'll just let tell you these things." Ryu said and began to walk. "Aren't you comin?" Ryu asked looking back. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'll be waiting. So I'll be here when she get's here." Inuyasha said.

"Ok ok! See ya Doggy boy." Ryu said waving to inuyasha with his back turned to him.

"You wanna go fox!?" Inuyasha screamed but Ryu pretended not to hear and continued his walk to the village to talk to his sister.

**-Late that Night-**

Inuyasha sighed. It was very late into the night.

'Maybe she didn't want to see me and sent me away so she could talk to them. Or maybe she decided not to come back.' Inuyasha thought jumping to conclusions. Inuyasha sighed again and leaned against the tree in the spot he would have been pinned to. He looked around bored and noticed a stick and pretended it was the arrow and put it threw his heart.

"Now don't tell me I have to unseal you again Inuyasha." Came a soft calming voice…of Kagome.

* * *

Sakky: Mahahahahaha!!! I think next chapter will be the last!!! XD if not then the last chapter will be just pure fluff!! Mahaha I hope you all liked it!! 'Crimson Tears' is coming to an end…crap I need a new fanfic… T.T

Lol well plz R&R!! If you got confused just totally email me!! I'll explain it! Cause I kinda made this chapter up as I went! Its 10:05 pm right now…I might finish it up tonight. But ya I think I should make a new fan fic. PLZ TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD WRITE!! (like anime/manga)

lol maybe i should make the very last chapter about how much people hate kikyo and think shes a bitch. If you would like your name included while i do the bashing of the bitch plz say so!!!

well love you all! Bye-vye!!


	13. Time Flys By Happy Family last chapter!

Sakky: Whoa I'm so sorry you guys!!! Really I'm sure this will be the last chapter! And thanks to loyal fans if your still reading this. To be honest I'll be winging this chapter, writing it as I go. So sorry if it sucks! Where were we last time? Oh yeah! Also I don't know Inuyasha.

* * *

**-In the late of the night-**

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the tree. The wind blew, making the leaves fall from the tree and moving his hair.

'Maybe she didn't want to see me and sent me away so she could talk to them. Or maybe she decided not to come back.' Inuyasha thought jumping to conclusions. Inuyasha sighed again and leaned against the tree in the spot he would have been pinned to. He looked around bored and then he noticed a stick. Pretendong it was the arrow that had sealed him, he put it to his heart.

"Now don't tell me I have to unseal you again Inuyasha." Came a soft calming voice of Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Kagome. She was different, she still had the same long raven hair but her eyes were the color of the deep ocean.

"Ka...Kagome…" Inuyasha stuttered out. Kagome's bright smile made Inuyasha even more scared. Scared this was just an illusion, something his mind had made up.

"It's been along time, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, "How have you been?"

Inuyasha had his eyes wide and mouth open. This was Kagome, her looks, her smile, the scent that drove him wild.

In a blink of an eye Inuyasha was embracing Kagome, inhaling her scent.

"Misrable without you, Kagome. Is this really you!?" Inuyasha sqeezed her tighter. Kagome let out a deep breath.

"Inuyasha…I thought it be better if I left you alone. I thought everthing be better once I wished the jewel away. And to be honest it really it. Though…. I realize I could live without you!! Coming back here was a selfish thing, I know! But I couldn't handel being without you!" Kagome cried onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears.

"Kagome…what was your perfect ending?" Inuyasha asked and pulled Kagome off him.

Kagome looked down, "It was to make the jewel disapper, never to be made. Then I thought I'd never be born and I'd never have to get in your and Kikiyo's way." Kagome wimpered and looked away ashamed. Inuyasha grabbed her chin and connected his lips with Kagome. The kiss was long and sweet, well in Inuyasha's opinion.

"Kagome, I love you not some rotting corpse. She never was as real as you. You never wanted to change me, you wanted me for me." Inuyasha stroked her hair.

"Wh-What?!" Kagome nearly choked out.

"Kagome I. Love. You." Inuyasha said slowly.

"Don't talk to me like that you idiot!!" Kagome yelled and smacked the back of the half demon's head.

"What was that for wrench!?" Inuyasha welped in pain.

"You talked to me like I was 'slow'!!" Kagome screamed.

"This is just like old times!" Came the merry voice of a monk.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned their heads with a wild blush. "How long have you been there?!" Inuyasha accused him.

"Long enough Inuyasha, long enough." Came the voice of the young demon, Shippo.

"You!? What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha screamed getting more embarrassed.

"Oh calm down Inuyasha. There's nothing to be embarresed about." Sango said with a devilish smile across her face.

"The hell you guys!?" Kagome screamed, "Why are you here?!" Kagome felt a blush grow across her face.

"Well I dunno something was calling me here…and well here we stand." Miroku explained with a joyfilled face. "Sango, this is a sign that we also must make this moment ours." Sango's eyes flinched.

**SMACK**

"I didn't even touch you!!" Miroku whinned.

"You were planning it, Monk!"

Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. It was just like old times. But this time they were together…their hearts were on the same level.

-From the tree's-

Ryu leaned on the tree at the happy group. A small sad smile fell on his face.

"Kagome-san…my lovley Kagome. How I will miss you." Ryu whispered. Then he turned and looked at Inuyasha, "But it appears you no longer need me." Ryu closed his eyes.

"_No no! I'm not your mistress. I'll be your friend." _Kagome voice ran in his head with her warm smile. He looked back down at Kagome. "I will always love you Kagome. So it's Inuyasha's job to keep you happy or I might take you for me one day." Ryu whispered and then disappered into the night.

**-The Group-**

Kagome stopped her laughing.

"What's wrong lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome shook her head slightly.

"No…I suddenly feel sad. Like something just disappered." Kagome thought aloud.

"Well you're amound friends now! So don't worry lets go back to the hut!" Sango said and pulled the Kagome in the direction the Keade's hut.

**-5 Years Later-**

Kagome smiled as she dipped her feet into the cold river. She laied back and looked at the sky.

"Mama, why won't you come in!?" Came a small child voice. Kagome looked down to see a little boy with silver hair and ocean blue eyes about to cry.

"Arika are you picking on your little brother!?" Kagome scolled the little boy with black hair and amer eyes behind the rock, who was caught guilty. (Arika means Intelligent)

"No…" He muttered.

"I told him he shouldn't have." Came a sweet/not to sweet voice of a little girl with black hair.

"Oh shut up Rini." Arika glared at the little girl. (Rini means little rabbit)

"Oh look Kagome, Arika and Rini are flirting again." Sango said with a smile. This made the two childeren jump back and glare at her.

"Ew that smelly boy!? Never!!!" Rini screamed and turned from him.

"That weird and silly girl! Ha!" Arika said and turn around also.

Kagome and Sango smiled at each other. They knew their generations would be together one day…

Kagome then closed her eyes again.

'Shippo went off with his father, Sango and Miroku got married have one child and I'm sure another is on it's way, Kohaku is seeing someone and me and Inuyasha… well,' Kagome thought and opened one eye to see her two childern playing in the water.

'Well things went well.' Kagome then looked up to the sky. 'But I never saw Ryu again… he disapeared from my life without a word. The only thing I remember is him smiling at me on our last conversation.' Kagome thought sadly. Suddenly something covered her lips. Kagome smiled as the half demon pulled back.

"You looked sad, woman." The demon grunted.

"Just thinking…" Kagome told him and sat up.

"About…?"

"Nothing…you don't have to worry about it." Kagome smiled and went into the water with her childern.

This was her life now. No one else's, and so far life is good. Though she feel's that her childeren will have advenchures much like herself and there fathers.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome called and waved at him and splashed him.

"What was that for!?" Inuyasha yelled and stomped over to her.

"So I wouldn't have to move and I could do this." Kagome then pressed her lips against Inuyasha's lips.

"I love you Kagome, and I will never betray you." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"I know and I love you, too." Kagome said with a smile.

"Ewww gross, parents kissing!!" Arika and the other boy , Jiro (second male).

"Oh you know it's cute." Miroku said with a smile and slid his arms around his wife's waist.

Kagome smiled and leaned against Inuyasha.

"Forever and ever, away the crimson tears." Kagome chanted.

* * *

Sakky: So um…is that ok….i don't have to die right? I covered everything right? I'm pretty sure I did. Thanks to all my faithful readers who did get to the end. And please give me a new anime to write about!!! I hope you all loved this last chapter of '**Crimson Tears' **I think I did pretty good for just typing as I go.

Well anyway love you lots

-DreamAngelSakky


End file.
